


Love me Dead bonus chapter: Help from an old friend (Bros before Hoes)

by MudTrash



Series: Love me Dead series [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being an asshole, Angst, But he still there for Husk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentioned Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudTrash/pseuds/MudTrash
Summary: Husk only had one person he can turn to after his and Angel's fallout, and Alastor gets his "I told you so moment."Takes place directly after chapter 8 of Love me Dead.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Love me Dead series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059854
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113
Collections: Love me dead series





	Love me Dead bonus chapter: Help from an old friend (Bros before Hoes)

**Author's Note:**

> Mud's posting for once, don't tell cexi.
> 
> I wrote this myself without cexi to babysit me. Was it a huge mistake? Read this and find out.
> 
> Also this is a no brainer but read Love me Dead before reading this, that's kinda important. Enjoy my RadioHusk undertones disguised as angst.

Alastor sipped at his still warm coffee, sighing with content. He settled back in his chair as he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing him to focus solely on the delightful terror and panic sounding from his radio staff. It sounded like a fire. There was never a dull night in Hell, in Alastor’s opinion. All those silly demons, fumbling around and picking fights with each other at all hours of the day; and for even sillier reasons! And for what were they fighting for? A bit of territory, a scrap with respect, and so that they may live another day in this festering wound of an afterlife, only to surely be erased come extermination day.

Even in the face of utter hopelessness, these foolish sinners still had the foolish instinct to fight to survive. 

Ah well, let them waste their time, as long as Alastor had a front seat to watch their failure. 

His ear twitched as he felt a familiar presence approach the tower, he could taste the pure hatred, anger and sorrow they were radiating.

His smile grew, he only knew one demon capable of such strong and palatable raw emotion.

The door exploded opened with said demon huffing and puffing in the doorway. Alastor turned towards the noise, grinning as he spotted his endlessly entertaining Husker.

The old cat was hunched over, breathing heavily as his long claws dug into his very nice and expensive door frame. His fur was darkened with ash and soot, his once nice clothes were singed, and he smelled of smoke. Hm, could he have had something to do with that fire? That doesn’t sound like something Husk would do without Alastor ordering it first, he wasn’t one to cause mayhem of his own volition. How exciting!

“Ah, Husker my fine lad.” He chuckled, standing up from his seat. “How nice of you to drop by~”

Husk growled in response, stumbling inside as he huffed out heavy breaths.

“Ah, yes yes, make yourself at home.” Alastor waved his hand, one of his shadows closing the door behind Husk.

Said demon finally staggered forward onto his hands and knees, and Alastor could see his arms shaking as he hung his head.

“Oh, goodness, dear fellow.” Alastor tutted, shaking his head as he stepped forward. He stopped just in front of Husk on the floor. “What’s all this for? I thought you had another night out with that spider fellow you’re sweet for~?”

Husk let out another growl, a warning that Alastor refused to heed as he continued to push the subject.

“Oh? Did things predictably go south?” He hummed, putting a hand to his face in mock surprise and sympathy. “Oh Husker, are you really so shocked? I thought you of all demons would have labeled the whole thing foul before it’s putrid smell even reached your nose.”

Husk hunched lower, wings falling slack as they carpeted the floor.

Even so, Alastor continued: “And now you’re back here, with me. And now your old chum Alastor has to pick the pieces back up for you once more. And what for?” He began to walk around the room, simply unable to sit still as he spoke. “For a brief fling? A few nights of fun on the town with a stranger? Trying to make new good memories to stash away the bad ones? Oh my dear fellow, you’re better than that.” 

Husk continued to breathe heavily, every inch of him shaking with rage and… 

Alastor’s ear twitched as he heard Husk cough wetly, spit and tears mixing as they splattered on the floor. He watched as his friend began to crumble in front of his eyes, the angry and emotionally barren Husker melting into a vulnerable and pained mess of a demon.

He almost sneered in disgust at the sight.

Almost, but not quite.

Because it was Husker. His dear Husker.

Alastor let out a small sigh, stepping closer to his friend.

“Oh, Husker…” He lamented, stopping just in front of him. He placed a hand on the back of the head, guiding him to rest his forehead against his pant leg. “What am I going to do with you, hm?”

Husk’s breath hitched, pressing his face weakly against him as he craved any semblance of comfort. Alastor ran his fingers through his fur as he continued.

“You’ve said it yourself, old boy: you lost the ability to love years ago. Why must you torture yourself this way, and then force the sad sight onto me? Do you think I enjoy seeing my friend like this, sniveling and crying on my doorstep over some whore who wished to use him?” He sighed again, patting his head. “I’ve tried to help you, Husker, I’ve really tried.”

Husk’s breaths grew tighter as he fought for air, pressing his face in harder as he fought back relentless tears.

“Hush, Husker, I know.” Alastor comforted stiffly, far out of his own comfort zone with this. “I know.” 

Alastor allowed Husker another moment to soil his nice clothes with his pointless tears, continuing to pet his head as he stared off towards the still open door. He did not care for most things, but Husker never missed an opportunity to remind him that he was one of the few things he was fond of. Such a mischievous kitty.

“Well.” Alastor took his hand away after a long while, looking down to his friend. “You know where your room is, feel free to sulk there as long as you see fit. Nifty is around as well should you need anything.” He snapped his fingers, a thin blanket appearing and falling onto Husk’s slumped shoulders. “Goodnight, Husker.” 

Husk lifted his hands to the hem of the blanket, tugging it around himself weakly as he shakily got to his feet. He teetered in place for a moment before leaving the room as walking to the stairs, Alastor watching him all the way with a complicated expression.

Oh Husker, dear stupid Husker…

\----------

He was an idiot. Such a fucking idiot.

Husk dragged his feet the whole time he walked through the halls of the radio tower, the journey passing in an odd blur. He thankfully knew his way around the place, so he could run on autopilot as his mind spun.

How could he have let this happen; he knew every time he put his trust in someone he got hurt and fucked over. Why did he put himself through that again?

He thought Angel would be the one, the first one in over 50 years to give a shit about him and not just what he could do for him.

Turns out Angel was the worst of them all.

Angel didn’t even want Husk for anything simple, like his body, his muscle, or his connections...

He wanted to soften him up and get his trust, then kill him in cold blood and rob him blind.

Death wasn't as big of a deal in Hell as it was up top, but it was still something everyone down here did their best to avoid. That didn't mean it was easier in Hell though. At least in the living world, once it was over, it was over. The pain disappears and you either get carried to heaven on a satin pillow or you got tossed down to Hell like yesterday's trash. In Hell it was a much more ugly and painful process, something that could take months to recover from, physically and mentally. But it was part of life down here; If Angel had just popped him in the middle of his casino that first night, Husk probably wouldn’t have cared enough to go after him once he came back in the next following weeks. 

But… Angel chose something much crueler.

Husk opened his heart to him, something he hadn't done for anyone since before he died. Husk had the gut feeling that he shouldn’t have, and he followed that feeling for the first few dates.

But he gave in, and now look at him.

He was left feeling like even more of a pathetic fucking fool then he’d always been.

Husk didn’t fully realize where he was until his body fell sideways onto the bed of one of Alastor’s guest rooms. Only he and Nifty ever used them when they were passing through, each picking the same one every time they would stay here. He brought his knees up to his chest and tugged the blanket more around his shoulders. His vision grew blurry again as he blinked away tears.

He wanted to stop crying, he wanted his chest and head to stop hurting, and he wanted to get rid of this debilitating weight of sorrow, regret, and rage building in him. 

He wanted to die.

His breath hitched, and his ear flicked as the radio in the night stand sparked to life with a hiss of static. The old relic began to emit a turn, soft and quiet jazz filling the room.

God dammit Al.

Husk’s lip tightened as he closed his eyes, shakily beginning to hum along to the music.

His mind traveled to his casino, to the band who played similar music in the lounge. He’d had plans to take Angel back there… grab a few drinks and watch the show. Angel loves music, he’d caught him humming a few times before. Husk bet he had a beautiful voice.

But he’d never hear it again now…

Husk’s humming trailed off as his body grew heavier, his breaths growing deep as he drifted off to thoughts of Angel and all he’d just lost, until sleep finally claimed him. 

He dreamt of Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


End file.
